Shadow of the Day
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: Song-Fic/Yugi's POV/¡NO ES YAOI!/Despedirte de un amigo puede ser difícil, más cuando has pasado mucho tiempo a su lado, pero Yugi aun guarda la esperanza de volverlo a ver, algún día. Pues sus lazos con el faraón Atem son demasiado fuertes para romperse.


_-¡Hola, amados lectores! [:D] Primero que nada, una disculpa a quienes pensaron que esto era YAOI y entraron a leer, pero no lo es [xD] Gomenasai…Bueno, quisiera compartir este pequeño One-Shot/Song Fic, como sea [XD] Inspirado en esta canción hermosa, la cual ya me ayudó anteriormente a hacer una historia con la misma (Cuyo nombre encontrarán en el perfil como "The Sun Will Set for You")…¡Gracias Linkin Park! ¡Por eso te amo, Chester Bennington!_

_Hikari: Si, tu y otras miles de fans dicen lo mismo [¬¬]_

_-¿Y? Sólo aclaro…¡Él es mío, bitchies! ¡No lo comparto con nadie! [:] Ok, eso fue exageración [xD]_

_Hikari: Yo diría mamada, así como acustombras…_

_-Te mandaré con Elmo si sigues así de insolente, eh [¬¬#]_

_Hikari: ¡NO! ¡Por lo que más quieras, con Elmo no!_

_-Jajajaja…¿No que no te me aplacabas? [:P] Bueno, en cuanto al fic, me inspiré no sólo en la canción, sino en que, por motivos personales, uno de mis mejores amigos se cambió al turno vespertino de la secundaria, y ya no lo veré tan seguido [ó-ò] Apenas hoy faltó y lo extraño. ¡Chad-Watari, si estás viendo esto, regresa! ¡Te extraño, Onii-chan! [TT-TT]_

_Hikari: Ya, deja a Rodri-kun en paz…Bueno, mientras que Nee-san sigue con su lloriqueo, aclaramos: __**NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI. ASÍ MISMO, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SÓLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

_-¡Además! Contiene algún ligero OoC, lo digo porque algunas cosas de los diálogos no están como exactamente venían en el anime en español [n-n] Sobre todo, lo importante es que es un POV de Yugi [;3] Se recomienda escuchar la canción durante la lectura._

* * *

><p><strong>SHADOW OF THE DAY<strong>

Te miro por última vez, y aunque te sonría, es muy complicado pretender que todo está bien y que no estoy triste porque te irás. Estos años se han ido demasiado rápido, tanto que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que frente a mis ojos, tú, con tu boca, me dices que quizá ya no volveremos a vernos. Porque te irás lejos.

Yo no puedo hacer nada, es tu decisión, ya lo escogiste así, lo único que me queda es apoyarte como pueda, desearte lo mejor, rezar por ti cada cuando, recordarte como si sólo fuese ayer cuando nos conocimos.

_I close both looks bellow the windows  
>[Cerré ambos seguros de las ventanas]<br>I close both blinds and turn away  
>[Cerré ambas cortinas y me di la vuelta]<em>

Al principio dudé de que esta amistad fuese a dar frutos, siempre fui muy tímido y tú en cierta forma me diste valor, me diste fortaleza. Tú, mi _alter ego_, eres una parte de mí, mi mejor amigo, uno de los mejores que he tenido, y que jamás olvidaré. Si, tal vez tuvimos nuestras diferencias, percances, dudas, inquietudes, peleas, pero todas ellas fueron resueltas entre llantos, risas, regaños, bromas y demás, porque de eso se trató nuestra amistad, de tratarnos y convivir juntos, llevándonos a ambos a formar un laso difícil de romper.

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
>[A veces las soluciones no son tan simples]<br>Sometimes good bye is the only way  
>[A veces el 'adiós' es la única manera]<em>

Y ahora, ha llegado el día, apenas y recuerdo que ayer escuché decir de alguien que te marcharías, que ya era tiempo y tú, ya lo tenías planeado, lo entiendo. No te guardaré rencor, no te reprocharé nada, es tu vida, es momento de que la hagas lejos de las ataduras que hace mucho se te impusieron, es momento de que aprendas tú mismo a madurar, así como lo hiciste conmigo.

Muchos tienen las caras tristes, muchos de tus amigos quieren que te quedes, lloran porque no te vayas, porque ellos te necesitan y yo…Yo también te necesito, aunque no lo parezca.

_And the sun will set for you  
>[Y el Sol se fijará sobre tí]<br>The sun will set for you  
>[El Sol se fijará sobre tí]<br>And the shadow of the day  
>[Y a la sombra del día]<br>Will embrace the world in grey  
>[Se cubrirá el mundo de gris]<br>The sun will set for you  
>[Y el Sol se fijará sobre ti]<em>

Trato de no llorar, pero es imposible, así como querer atrapar todas las gotas de la lluvia con las manos para pararla. Te acercas hacia mi, me miras como siempre lo has hecho, con esa mirada llena de comprensión la cual siempre me ha dado el animo en situaciones difíciles, la cual me saca de mis apuros y con ello, puedo volver a continuar. Porque sé que todo este tiempo, cada caída que he dado, me he levantado con tu ayuda.

—Levante, Yugi—te arrodillas junto a mí y me levantas la cara para poder verme—Los ganadores no tienen por qué arrodillarse y mucho menos llorar.

—P-pero…—no puedo ni hablar, no dejo de sollozar y las lágrimas no ayudan. He vuelto a ser el niño llorón de antes—Por mi culpa, te irás… ¡Me olvidé completamente de eso! Estaba tan empeñado en ganar que había olvidado lo que ocurriría si ganaba el duelo y…Y…¡Ahora te separan de nosotros!

—No, Yugi—dices mientras me tomas de los hombros, y vuelvo a ver tu rostro lleno de determinación, me levantas, como siempre—Gracias a ti he encontrado mi camino, volveré a donde pertenezco y todo porque nunca te rendiste. Ambos hemos madurado juntos durante estos largos años, y creo que lo suficiente como para valernos por nosotros mismos.

Me doy cuenta de que tienes razón al decir todo eso, creo que no sólo crecí físicamente, también lo hice en espíritu, gracias a ti, porque te tuve de hombro en el cual pude recargarme y sí poder continuar. Me limpio las lágrimas y te veo caminar hacia la puerta que te llevará a tu destino, el mismo que ya elegiste, el mismo que nos unió, y que ahora nos separará.

_Pink cards and flowers on your window  
>[Cartas rosas y flores en tu ventana]<br>Your friends all plead for you to stay  
>[Todos tus amigos ruegan que te quedes]<em>

No quiero que te vayas, no sé si lo entiendas, pero me siento mal porque creo que estoy siendo egoísta sólo pensando en mí, deseando algo que tal vez a ti no te parezca, pero al último momento, siempre tengo que reflexionar.

—…Los amigos de verdad ¡Son los más difíciles de olvidar! —palabras salientes de la boca de Jonouchi-kun, quien entre lágrimas no puede aguantarse el dolor de perder a su amigo. Pero tiene razón, los amigos verdaderos, aquellos que son pocos y que se cuentan con los dedos de una sola mano, son los más difíciles de olvidar. Eso pasa contigo, tu recuerdo será muy difícil de borrar de mi mente y de mi corazón, porque para mi fuiste mi más leal compañero y amigo, un hermano.

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
>[A veces los comienzos no son tan simples]<br>Sometimes good bye is the only way  
>[A veces el 'adiós' es la única manera]<em>

—¡Nosotros te apoyaremos! —es lo único bueno que puedo decir, pero sé que lo entiendes y que es lo suficiente para poder hacer menos dolorosa esta despedida—Nos veremos pronto, faraón…Es tu turno.

Me diriges una sonrisa y comienzas a caminar hacia la luz donde tu silueta va desvaneciéndose lentamente, pero con esa actitud en alto y tu pulgar triunfante, levantado y derecho. Sé que nos deseas suerte a todos. Por eso yo te deseo lo mismo.

_And the shadow of the day  
>[Y a la sombra del día]<br>Will embrace the world in grey  
>[Se cubrirá el mundo de gris]<br>The sun will set for you  
>[Y el Sol se fijará sobre ti]<em>

Han pasado los días, hemos regresado de Egipto y aun recuerdo ese momento, pero no se compara con los otros que hemos vivido, aquellos ratos en los que disfrutamos estar unidos como compañeros, colegas, amigos, como hermanos. Sólo me queda desearte lo mejor, donde quiera que estés. Que algún día volvamos a encontrarnos, que el destino vuelta a reunirnos una vez más. Que siguas con tu pulgar en alto y hagas la siguiente jugada para así, poder disfrutar tu vida, en el otro mundo…Adiós, Atem…Y gracias por todo, amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>~FiN~<strong>

_-Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario es aceptable, mientras no insulten a Oka-san [¬¬] Sino los mandaré con Elmo y Aizen a un antro gay….¡Muajajajaja!_

_Hikari: Tu y tus ocurrencias, Nee-san…_

_-Pues me despido, estoy cansada y mañana tengo catecismo [¬¬] Shit…¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Cuidense mucho! ¡Se lo lavan! [xD] Ok es choro jeje…¡Los amo, mi querido público! ¡Ay La!_


End file.
